Caen los copos de nieve
by GixKey
Summary: El frío invierno no siempre debe congelar los corazones, muchas veces la neblina es respuesta a incertidumbres, y la calma se encuentra en el esperar del ahora, por eso en total paz observa tu cielo, y como los corazones se encuentran entre los copos de nieve.


**DIGIMON**

 **FANFIC-TAKARI**

 **Caen los copos de nieve**

El invierno hizo su aparición hace mucho, había días en que la nieve caía por montones y otros más en que tan solo permanecía la neblina mañanera. Hoy era uno de esos días, y tras concluir las clases dimos partida a nuestro hogar, conversando de un sinfín de cosas, no importaba que, entre nosotros cualquier detalle se volvía una maravilla y una posible historia que narrábamos entre los dos para posteriormente grabarla en un cuaderno especial.

Esta vez conversábamos de las catarinas, de cómo aquellas parecían querer alucinar cual mariposa con sus lunares marcando su tersa piel, cual mujer coqueta luce sus mejores galas para conquistar al hombre que ama y que desea con todo su ser.

" _Tus seductoras curvas embelesan mi nublada vista y enmudecen mis parlantes labios"_

-Eres un coqueto TK-dice divertida Kari

-Solo recito palabras bellas para los oídos de cualquier dama-digo ante una reverencia-eso te incluye por supuesto

-Por esta razón ante cualquier muchacha la prevendré de tus garras-dice ella riendo

-Que mala eres Kari-le digo divertido-no te pongas celosa, tu siempre serás mi número uno-le digo guiñando un ojo divertido causando su mayor risa

-Lástima que para mí siempre serás el último-dice sacándome la lengua

-Eso dolió pequeña mariposa-le digo a juego

-No duele lo que no deseas-dices sonrientes

-Y no extrañas lo que no conoces, claro-respondo con soberbia ganándome un leve golpe en mi brazo izquierdo de tu parte-debes buscar mejores frase señorita

-Y tú mejores pasatiempos que filtrar pero tampoco lo haces ¿o sí?-dices sacándome nuevamente la lengua

-Espera, yo no hago eso, no es ningún pasatiempo-digo más observo como reviras los ojos por lo que sonrío con malicia-aunque claro que si la pequeña que me interesa no me hace caso, es evidente que trataré de llenar ese vacío existencial

Noto como me miras entre incrédula y con un leve rubor en las mejillas haces un adorable puchero y evades la mirada.

-Eres un coqueto incorregible Takaishi-dices mirándome retadoramente-deberías pensar mejor las cosas o aquella mariposa que tanto mencionas volará muy lejos de ti

Con tus palabras solo observo tu andar mientras me siento paralizado y claramente asombrado por dicha declaración. Es decir ¿alejarse de mí? ¿lo harías en verdad? No es un secreto para nadie el hecho que tú me gustes, todos lo saben y por eso mismo muchas mujeres te celan o miran mal, tú misma me lo has confesado, más tampoco es un secreto que tienes un sinfín de admiradores que me irritan de solo verlos, por lo que sin pensármelo mucho comencé a mostrarme más cariñoso a tu persona, primero sintiéndome avergonzado pero poco a poco me acostumbré a ello, fue como si siempre lo hiciésemos, y al no tener una negativa de tu parte continuamos con ello. Tanto es así que recuerdo perfectamente el primer acercamiento que tuvimos….

FLASH BACK

Era la hora del almuerzo y como es costumbre me encontraba rodeado del resto de nuestros amigos quienes mantenían una charla bastante amena y entretenida, sonriendo unos con otros, pero faltaba alguien, ese alguien que tanto me importa, y se trataba nada más y nada menos que Hikari, por lo que decidí hacer notar su ausencia.

-¿Alguien sabe dónde está Kari?-pregunte al resto del grupo que me miraron enseguida

-Está hablando con un muchacho, dijo que vendría tan pronto acabase-expresa Yolei

-¿Un muchacho?-me fue imposible evitar el tono de molestia en mi voz

-Últimamente siempre es lo mismo, algún tipo la invita a salir, es un fastidio que se metan con mi chica-interviene Davis bufando molesto haciéndome sentir más irritado

-Ella no es tu chica, Kari ni siquiera te ha hecho caso-dice Cody haciéndonos reír a todos menos al moreno-además es evidente que teniendo tras de sí a tantas personas no quieran acaparar su tiempo

-Pero a ella no le gusta ninguno de ellos-expreso nuevamente recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de Yolei seguido de una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Acaso Takeru Takaishi el gran jugador de basquetbol está celoso?-pregunta burlona acercándose a mí y dando pequeños codazos en mi brazo mientras siento como mi rostro toma color

-Claro que no, es solo que…-intento formular más soy interrumpido por el menor de todos

-Ahí viene Kari-dice dirigiendo su mirada a un punto en específico que es seguido por el resto

-Hola muchachos, ¿en qué están?-pregunta la castaña con una sonrisa tranquila

-En todos tus amores de ahora-dice Yolei acercándose a la castaña que la observa confundida.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo nada de eso-expresa confusa la muchacha en su defensa-solo estoy intentando charlar un poco más con la gente

-Pero todos ellos saben que eres mi chica-dice orgulloso Davis recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Kari haciéndolo callar en el acto-es broma jejeje

-No sean absurdos, no es como que fuese la gran cosa tampoco-dice ella destapando sus alimentos dispuesta a comer

De pronto un muchacho de piel clara y cabello castaño se acerca donde la castaña con un rubor en las mejillas y una tímida sonrisa haciéndome sentir nuevamente molesto, captando su atención en un suave movimiento de su hombro izquierdo.

-Disculpa Hikari-dice el muchacho-quisiera hablar a solas un momento contigo ¿se podría?

-Amm…bueno, es que estaba…-pronuncia algo apenada la chica ante la atenta mirada de todos nosotros-ammm…pues…sino es tanto quizás…-ante su atisbo de levantarse la cojo del brazo jalándola hacia mi persona haciéndonos quedar en una posición algo comprometedora en donde ella se encuentra recargada en mi pecho y semi recostada en la banca mientras la rodeo de la cintura con mis brazos de forma posesiva mientras giro un poco mi cuerpo de lado subiendo mi pierna sobre la banca.

-Lo siento, ella está bastante ocupada ahora-respondo soberbio callando las palabra de mi amiga mientras ella se sonroja monumentalmente y el grupo nos observa con asombro al igual que algunas personas alrededor-Deberás esperar turno, uno en el que no esté conmigo-pronuncio con una sonrisa socarrona de medio lado apretándola más contra mí sintiendo el calor que emana su cuerpo, recibiendo una mirada de odio por el chico.

-Ella es la que…-intenta hablar el castaño más me levanto llevándome conmigo a Hikari

-Qué pena, se terminó el tiempo de tu conversación, vamos Kari-digo tomándola de la mano y apresurando el paso fuera de la cafetería hacia el patio dejando mudos a todos.

Tras caminar con una sonrisa triunfal sin un rumbo fijo diviso un árbol del patio deteniendo mi andar allí y finalmente recobrando la postura, por lo que sin darle la cara, siento rostro arde de vergüenza por esa evidente y demasiado notoria escena de celos. Todo el cuerpo me quema, siento calor y un leve temblor en el mismo, más me niego a darme vuelta para encararla por mis acciones, mordiendo mi labio y agachando la cabeza.

-Ya…ya puedes soltarme-escucho pronunciar en ella cayendo en cuenta de ese detalle soltando de inmediato su mano y mirándola finalmente, dándome cuenta que se encuentra sonroada y mirándome confundida-¿Qué…qué fue eso TK?

-Ammm….bueno…-intento decir más no encuentro las palabras-es que…te…te han robado mucho últimamente, es fastidioso-respondo desviando la mirada con el rubor encima

-No debes ser grosero TK-dices suspirando de ¿alivio quizás?-pero bueno, trataré de ser un poco más considerada, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo

Aquello por alguna razón se sintió cortante pese al tono dulce en el que emitiste las palabras, por lo que sonreí un tanto desanimado. Sin decir más cerramos allí el tema y nos quedamos allí hasta culminar el receso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Luego de aquello esos arranques se volvieron más frecuentes, pero al darme cada vez el título de mejor amigo fui perdiendo esperanzas en que llegases a sentirte atraída por mí de alguna otra forma, por lo que comencé a responder un poco más a los coqueteos que me hacían incontables chicas, de forma amable más nunca llegando a nada. Sin fijarme en si tenías más o menos pretendientes que al inicio de todo esto.

-¿Puede alguien que deseas tanto apartarse de ti sin medir sus acciones?-pronuncié deteniendo tu andar mientras volteas a verme-Digo, es cierto que las mariposas vuelan pero se supone van a un lugar mejor, entonces…¿Si esa mariposa ya está donde debería estar porqué irse?

Al notar tu cara de confusión y el leve ceño fruncido que emites sonrío de lado acercándome a ti.

-Las metáforas y frases siempre serán lo mío Kari, tu sigue con la cámara captando los mejores momentos, que de narrarlos me haré cargo yo-digo revolviendo tu cabello con dulzura

-Quiero fotografiar a mi verdadera mariposa-dices de forma apenas audible-pero temo que me equivoque al elegirla-dices dirigiendo tu mirada y observando los copos de nueve caer en tu mano

-Las mariposas no andan en esta temporada del año Hikari, están en sus capullos-pronuncio con una melancólica sonrisa-pero cuando llegue la primavera puede que sea buena idea ir tras ella

-¿Tienes ya a tu mariposa?-preguntas mirando solo al cielo

-No…aún no pero…en cuanto su capullo se abra iré tras ella…pero por mientras…la cuidaré, tal vez aún no está lista para salir, porque se avecina una tormenta y es tan frágil que hasta una pequeña brisa la puede herir

-¿Entonces si ahora no la tienes que planeas hacer?-preguntas mirándome con los ojos algo acuosos

-Por mientras….-pronuncio en un susurro mirando el cielo-por mientras veré los copos de nieve caer…para sentir paz…y así sabré que en cuanto estos dejen de fluir será el momento de ir tras mi mariposa

-¿Ella deberá aguardar mucho?-preguntas mirándome fijamente mientras te acercas a mí-¿Todo el invierno acaso? Los copos caen muy lentamente, quizás ella ya no quiere esperar

-Pero su protector está asustado-digo mientras juego un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja-ella es frágil, verdadera, y no quiero que nada la opaque nunca.

-Ella ya no tiene miedo-pronuncias en un susurro sintiendo cerca nuestros rostros y el envolvimiento de nuestros alientos-ella ya quiere salir, no le teme a la tormenta. Ella…es una mariposa de invierno-dices moviendo tu cabeza de lado a lado

-Entonces…quiero verla, quiero tenerla para mí, porque es mi deseo egoísta-susurro cerca de tus labios-porque Kari…mi mariposa eterna siempre será…-digo mientras escucho una voz que me llama

-Así que aquí estaban-expresa Yolei entusiasmada-se van a morir de un resfriado si están aquí, vamos a mi casa, prepararé chocolate y comeremos con malvaviscos

Puedo sentir la sangre calentar mi cuerpo, recorrer cada arteria del mismo, mirando como ella observa el suelo confundida por la atmósfera que nos rodeó hace unos instantes, por lo que para disimular un poco sonrío de lado

-Claro, me encanta el chocolate-digo sonriendo mientras emprenden la marcha al mismo tiempo que la observo-Kari…-digo captando tu atención-emmm…lo de hace un momento

-Supongo que es verdad y…la mariposa deberá esperar por ti-dices con una tímida sonrisa que igualo al instante

-Eso creo pero…tal vez ya no deba esperar tanto como imaginé-digo con una sonrisa un poco más confiada-ya que ahora que sé que es una de invierno, definitivamente no esperaré a la primavera para ir por ella

Me observas con una sonrisa que es perfectamente correspondida mientras sin palabras entrelazamos nuestras manos y caminamos juntos, pegados, alcanzando al resto compartiendo miradas de vez en vez en el trayecto, en total armonía y perfecta paz. Vislumbrando el cielo, y como sus copos de nieve caen.


End file.
